


007 Finds His Mark

by Nofavrell, Roughnight



Series: SKYFALL 007 [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nofavrell/pseuds/Nofavrell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roughnight/pseuds/Roughnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting enthralled by such beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 007 Finds His Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's got her own account now so the updates for this fan comic will be found in her page. =) Look it up: Nofavrell. Thanks guys!

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=007_finds_his_new_mark_by_nofavrell-d5kfwpz.png)


	2. ESPIONAGE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It grows. The seed of lust that was planted. ^^

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=espionage_by_nofavrell-d5kokwz.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fan comics was made by mi dear lil sistah whose account is in http://nofavrell.deviantart.com. So much slash in the world. So happy. Am posting for her since she still hasn't received an archive invite n_n


	3. CONTACT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wallpaper ;D

[ ](http://s108.photobucket.com/albums/n17/gaylord01/?action=view&current=contact_by_nofavrell-d5nmj7u.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fan comics was made by mi dear lil sistah whose account is in http://nofavrell.deviantart.com. So much slash in the world. So happy. Am posting for her since she still hasn't received an archive invite n_n

**Author's Note:**

> this fan comics was made by mi dear lil sistah whose account is in http://nofavrell.deviantart.com. So much slash in the world. So happy. Am posting for her since she still hasn't received an archive invite n_n


End file.
